


Gen:lock lewds

by Drarnegas



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Gangbang, Sex, Smut in general, ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Random smut with Genlock character





	Gen:lock lewds

**Author's Note:**

> These were copy and posted from my tumblr and from my ipda, hence why the answer’s are a bit out of order. Also, Yasamin is a closet slut, Valentina is kinkmister, Cammie just enjoy sex as it is.

Valentina spanking Yaz’s ass raw, knowing that the woman is loving every minute of it (NSFW RWBY ASKS)

With in team genlocks room, the sound of moaning and spanking could be heard as inside Valentina were spanking Yasamin´s ass hard. Valentina knew that Yasamin were a massive slut and loved getting her ass slap until it was raw.  
“Yeah you love this don´t you.” Valentina said as she kept going.  
“YEESSSHHH PLEASE MOOOREEE.”  
Valentina just smirk as she kept going spanking that ass until it was getting red and blue.

 

Anonymous asked:  
So Yaz you met Blake yet she’s a horny pervert slut with a big porn collection just like you I feel like the 2 of you would be great friends

Yasamin and Blake were to busy trading and talking about various porn collation

 

Anonymous asked:  
I have to ask just what exactly happened when Yasamin walked into an orgy with everyone participating?

“What do you think happen, the slut came a river as she saw the orgy then pass out.” Cammie said.

 

Anonymous asked:  
So Yasamin have you met Zone-Tan yet If so I gotta know just how that interaction went down? Were there any tentacles involved?

“THAT`S IT I AM TIRED OF THESE QUESTION I HAVE NE-  
“Shut up slut, you are not aloud to scream with out getting fuck.” Zone tan said as she slap her newly acquired pet´s ass.  
“Y,,,,yes mistress.”

 

Anonymous asked:  
So Yasamin I have to ask just how many times a Day do you finger your pussy and finger your asshole anyway?

Yasamin were to blush to answer the question, so her co pilot held up all their fingers. “This is just the half of it.” All four says.

 

Anonymous asked:  
Well Yasamin What are you waiting for Chu big cock and balls are waiting to be sucked and slurped by you get too it.

Yasamin could do nothing else but look at that massive cock and those balls. Chu chuckle as she push her hand onto Yasamin´s head and push her towards her base.” Well give them a kiss.”  
Yasamin did so and after getting a taste of it she was gone, for 4 days she were fuck by the Oni.

 

Anonymous ask  
Hey Yasamin I hear there’s this Oni looking for you. Her name is Chu And she’s Got a MASSIVE cock. She wants to give you a little stress relief knowing how “Stressed” you always are

“I,,,I don´t know wh-  
“Oi so your the new cutie that I get to fuck.” Chu said as she look down at the much smaller girl. Yasamin´s jaw drop to the floor

 

Anonymous asked:  
So Yasamin out all the porn and hentai you have in your collection just which ones have to be your favorites?

“I,,,,I don´t ,,,look at those filthy th-  
“She loves sluts theme, closets slut or open slut.” Cammie said.  
Yasamin blush and were wet as fuck.

 

Anonymous asked:  
Who cums first, Yasamin or (Male) Valantine from a butt job?

“Yasmina, she is a total slut and has no stamina, “Val said as he moan out as he was getting his ass eaten out. Meanwhile Yasamin were moan like a bitch in heat from getting her ass eaten out.

 

Anonymous asked:  
Hey Yasamin I heard a certain Blone haired Professor would like to see in her office to.......Reward you for all your efforts on the field.

“I,,,,I don´t know what she could want.” Yasamin said blushing heavy.

 

Anonymous asked:  
So Yasamin tell me just how much would you love it if you got your asshole fucked and eaten out hmmm?

“I,,,I don´t like t…those sort of things. L…leave me alone” Yasamin said walking away to her room and then started to finger herself thinking about how much she wanted to get her ass fuck and eaten out by men and women.

 

Anonymous asked Ok you don’t do sex huh Yasamin then tell just what is this *pulls out her porn and Hentai stash* I didn’t know you were so dirty Yas.

“HEY GIVE ME THAT,,,,I mean that´s not min.” Yasamin said grabbing the stash and ran away, leaking from her pussy.

 

Anonymous asked:  
Yasamin and Val have to boost morale around the base. So they go around offering free sex to do that! And it works!

 

The morale had been low at the base as of lately so Yasamin and Val decided to boost moral, by letting everyone fuck them and it work.  
Yasamin were being fuck by 5 guys in her ass and mouth. 3 were fucking her ass while 2 were fucking her mouth, slapping her face with their hairy and sweaty balls. Val were taking 2 cocks in her ass and pussy and 1 in her mouth. The guy´s grunted as they came inside the two sluts and then moved way letting the girls have their fun.  
Valentina were force to eat pussy out while her wet folder´s getting grinned by another woman. Yasamin were getting her ass and pussy fisted by 4 women, that were going rough with her and she loved every second of it. The two sluts moan as they cum and made their female coworker cum as well.   
Everyone was feeling better after fucking the two genlock pilots for a few hours.

 

 

Anonymous asked:  
Would Cammie like a dog to mount her and fuck her dumb? Yasamin might want something bigger, like a horse cock.

“Ehe not that into bestiality.” Cammie said.  
“N,,,no I don´t wa,,,want any filthy,,sweaty,,,delicious horse cock.” Yasamin said as she could´t help but drool thinking about that and a wet patch were growing in her crotch.

 

 

Anonymous asked:  
Yasamin What exactly are your favorite positions to fuck/be fucked in? During sex.

“I,,,,I don´t do sex” Yasamin said blushing hard and look away.  
“She only has have sex one time but she really wanted guys to fuck her like a pretzel or like she is a slut.” Cammie whispered


End file.
